Summer Society Soiree
by oneartsugar
Summary: A little story between the story of Laura and Danny, some foreshadowing of Carmila and Laura. PLUS the movie and Elle. Mostly this is an experiment to dig deeper into the would have been of Laura and Danny and Carmilla's dark side. Starts light but it will get mature. This isn't a long series just 4 maybe 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1 -Danny's Question

**Authors Note:** This story takes place sort of between Ep 7 8, 9 & 10 as an off shoot story. I tried to weave it in as best as I could but you will need to just imagine some of this into the plotline ok. This was me sort of imagining if maybe something more was happening between Danny and Laura than what was shown and IF this had happened it might explain Danny's overprotectiveness and dislike of Carmilla a bit more. Sometimes in college you start to date someone even sleep with them but it doesn't go anywhere and this was my attempt to show how that could have happened a bit more for Laura and Danny. Plus I really wanted them to at least get a kiss in and you know maybe more. For the record Carmilla and Laura are OTP but sometimes before you get there you need to see how you fit with other. I LOVE Danny (and Sharon Belle) and wanted to see her shine a bit before her fall from favor. Should also mention that YES there will be mature content in the 3rd chapter. Sex and hotness. You are forewarned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla or the Characters only the words I choose to use to write about them. All respect to the creators of the series, the actors portrayals and all involved.

 **The Summer Society Soiree** :

 **Chapter 1** -Danny's question

Once a year the Summer Society gets together for a wine and cheese party. Old alumni summers come back and the leader of the next year's big Adonis Festival and Hunt gets announced. Each Summer is expected to dress up get fancy and bring a date male/female/otherwise doesn't matter just as long as they are NOT a Zeta. Danny was in the running and knew that even though the competition was stiff she was gonna pull it off and cement her place as a strong leader in the Summers. Danny was a strong leader and her quest to find out what happened to the missing girls on campus was sure to get her noticed by the committee.

Really her biggest issue was Mel, know it all bossy and totally unpleasant Mel. She was a thorn in Danny's side, well you know her along with that douche Zeta Will; whatever or whoever was taking the girls and maybe the mysterious dean who after the recent town hall seemed to definitely be up to something. BUT tonight non of that mattered because it seemed that all of campus had calmed down so that the Summers could have their Soiree. Even the crazed Styrian villagers let in Alumni enter campus and the Zetas were actually at their counter event in the nearby mountains. What Danny didn't know was that there was a binding unbreakable truce between the Summers and the Zetas for this soiree so that even if the Zetas wanted to they couldn't have broken up the party. This truce signed in blood by the 1st Zetas & Summers meant that all bloodshed between them was forbidden and that the Zetas physically had to retreat to their mountain cabin for a period of 48 hrs or be so ill they would never recover. All around a good deal especially for the Summers, Danny was excited and knew it was going to be a great night. The only trouble was….she didn't have a date, but she knew who she wanted to bring but wasn't sure how to ask.

Meanwhile Laura was hold up in her room trying to sort through the data she and Danny had started to compile along with her notes on "talking" with Natalie, but was of course interrupted by Carmilla's broody antics. "Hey custard cups, your nerd-search is spreading into all areas of the room and unless you want me to chuck it all out the window I suggest you keep it to your side." Carmilla called to Laura from her bed as Laura struggled with a large pile of books and notes and tripped over her paperboard easel. "You know," Laura said picking up all that she dropped and trying to scrap it up onto her bed in some sense of order. "You could help me here or I dunno stay out of my way while I work? I don't understand why you don't care about these missing girls, couldn't you be one of them?" she finished not looking at Carmilla who was rolling her eyes and giggling to herself. She sat up on the side of her bed saying, "Sugar snack I would never be one of those girls, never" and she swooped up and sauntered over to the mini fridge to pick up her "smoothie" and sat by the window looking out. Laura just gapped at her in confusion and went back to picking up her mess. Just then there was a knock at the door and Laura moved to open it knowing it was probably Danny back for more work, before she opened the door however she smoothed down her hair and neatened her top.

Danny stood there in the doorway with a bunch of purple flowers in her hand and a kind and heart-melting smile. "Danny, hi what's that.." but Laura was cut off by Danny saying, "Laura I've um come to officially, I mean not that it's official or I'm being forced to but, that it is to say it is mandatory I bring a date; but I mean I didn't just pick anyone. I was just um thinking that maybe, you know since you and I mean we are working together but your so cool and amazing; and I did want to ask you but I wasn't sure if you'd wanna come. Wait do you even know what I'm talking about (Laura is shaking her head in confusion) I'm taking about the Summer Society Soiree. Do you I mean would you please." Carmilla who was still by the window but turned away from the stars to stare at this ridiculous display cut in, "OH my god spit it out already Red! Jesus she wants you to be her date to the SSS this year right?" Carmilla crossed to her bed and flopped down on it with a sigh. "Um yes, Laura, yes will you be my date to the Summers' Soiree?" Danny finally got out with her sweet smile and only a slight annoyance at Carmilla for speaking for her. "Oh wow, the big Summer Party tomorrow night?" Laura swooned. "Well yes, I mean if you want and have a fancy dress for it than please be like my date." Carmilla's eye rolls and annoyance would be felt for 100 miles, but Laura smiled and said, "YES" as big as she could and hugged Danny hard. The two hugged a little longer than normal and as they pulled away from each other it seemed like they might kiss. Carmilla noticed over the top of her book & out of the corner of her eye and frowned considerably.

After Danny and Laura made all their arrangements for trying to coordinate outfits and when Danny would be by to pick Laura up for the soirée Danny left and again Laura hugged her goodbye with a lingering hold on each other.. Laura closed the door and did her cute victory dance just like the first time her and Danny hung out after the town hall. She danced back to her computer to make a more personal blog entry, which she didn't plan on uploading & one that she knew Carmilla was listening to, but she didn't care. She was excited her TA crush was actually happening & more over she as a freshman was going to see inside the Summer's house and meet alumni & some of the other Summers. It sounded perfect and possibly a good place to do some extra snooping to find out what happened to Danny's missing Summer sister. She went to the bathroom and started her bedtime routine but when she came back out she found her way blocked by her dark moody roommate staring at her intensely.

"Look Laura I know you have no reason to trust me but the Summers aren't exactly what they say they are. And the Dean is close with them & the Zetas she might be using Tall Red there to get to you to shut down you videos, every think of that." Carmilla wasn't projecting anger or attitude it seemed to Laura a plain and simple statement of warning, but it didn't mean she wanted to hear it. So she pushed past Carmilla to sit on her less than tidy bed and say, "Since when do you care about my wellbeing? Huh roomie, I'll do as I please & besides wanting..." here she stressed the word wanting "... to be there with Danny & spend time with her this is a perfect opportunity to figure out the Summers. So if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep besides an ancient dead languages quiz tomorrow I have to try to find a formal dress among the peasant shops in the village!" And with that Laura moved all he research onto her desk, turned off he half of the rooms lights, got in bed and attempted to fall asleep. Carmilla shocked slightly said, "Don't say I didn't warn you creampuff." Carmilla turned off the lights in the room and it was dark. Except for two glowing eyes that peaked out from exactly where Carmilla had just been standing and then disappeared with a slight poof.


	2. Chapter 2 -Kisses and Bloodletting

**Authors Note:** This story takes place sort of between Ep 7 8, 9 & 10 as an off shoot story. I tried to weave it in as best as I could but you will need to just imagine some of this into the plotline ok. This was me sort of imagining if maybe something more was happening between Danny and Laura than what was shown and IF this had happened it might explain Danny's overprotectiveness and dislike of Carmilla a bit more. Sometimes in college you start to date someone even sleep with them but it doesn't go anywhere and this was my attempt to show how that could have happened a bit more for Laura and Danny. Plus I really wanted them to at least get a kiss in and you know maybe more. For the record Carmilla and Laura are OTP but sometimes before you get there you need to see how you fit with other. I LOVE Danny (and Sharon Belle) and wanted to see her shine a bit before her fall from favor. Should also mention that YES there will be mature content in the 3rd chapter. Sex and hotness. You are forewarned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla or the Characters only the words I choose to use to write about them. All respect to the creators of the series, the actors portrayals and all involved.

 **The Summer Society Soiree** :

 **Chapter 2** -Kisses and Blood letting

In the blackness Laura dreamed of gothic ladies in fancy dress celebrating at some fancy party. It was a ball with punch and little pretty cookies, tiny sandwiches and stringed instruments playing bright but still somehow mournful tunes. Elegant ladies danced with one another as male partners seemed scarce or not wanted at all and Laura made her way through the crowed. As the dancers twirled and moved spinning in dizzying circles she caught a glimpse of two varied faces. One of a tall red head lady elegant and beautiful strong and stoic in tops and tails. Offering her arm to a lovely lady in white whose veil covered her face entirely. And another figure stalking the edges of the crowd, in a long black dress trimmed in red and donning red jewels around her pale white neck. They looked like red tear drops from this pace but as Laura drew closer she saw them as blood drops of garnet bright red and alluringly placed down her bosom.

She at once wanted to go to her and stay far away, but before she could completely make up her mind the red head in the suit finished her dance with the woman in white and ended up right in from of her. They bumped each other colliding gently Laura in her fancy ball gown fell into Danny's arms as now she knew it to be Danny. Blazing with fire and charm she took Laura to the floor and guided her gracefully around the room. Laura didn't even feel the ground beneath her, she was gliding in Danny's arms and they said nothing but small whispers of yes and thank you & darling the latter dripping from Danny's mouth like honey. They spun and spun and as the music stopped pausing only long enough for the musicians to tune for the next song. They looked longingly into each other's eyes and pushed their lips together touching only briefly before Danny was tapped on the back and they broke apart to turn and see Carmilla there looking radiant and dangerous all at once. Carmilla asked for Laura's hand for a dance & while at first it seemed Danny would rather smack her and die than let that happen she stepped further aside and said, "We will let the lady decide." Laura taken aback gazed into Carmilla's slightly hungry face and took her hand promising Danny it was only for one dance.

The band began and so did they, doing a slow waltz that picked up pace as the song wore on. They grew closer together with every movement of the song and Laura found her being lost in Carmilla's grip and silver eyes. "You shall be mine" was all Carmilla said whispering it into Laura's ear calmly and commandingly. Laura could do nothing but shake her head no and right there on the dance floor as the crowd, Danny and the veiled lady in white looked on Carmilla leaned in and bit her ripe neck. Firmly gripping her with fangs and her arms pressing Laura close to her with only the minimal pain of the initial shock of the bite. Laura relaxed into Carmilla's arms starting to feel dizzy until she saw Danny's face brightly in the crowd and she pulled herself away… Laura woke with a suddenly feeling her neck for the bite. No place existed she looked all around the room and her roommate was fast asleep even snoring a tad bit. She shook it off already starting to forget it and rose to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It wasn't until after her shower when the dream was long gone and no memory remained in her conscience mind that she found two tiny marks on her inner thigh. She chalked them up to bug bites as Carmilla had left the window open last night. She bandaged them & got ready for her classes & quiz, she was out the door and half way to her first class before Carmilla had even stirred in her bed. Letting out a long sigh that could have been a purr or a chuff made by a large black cat. As she turned in the bed a thin mustache of blood was visable on her upper lip slightly dried definitely there. She licked at her lip a little and settled back in bed.

When Laura returned arms laden with shopping Carmilla was gone and the bathroom and room was a total mess. Laura stated to clean noticing a washcloth with blood on it and hoped it wasn't period related but the alternative also messed with her neat freak senses too, so she chose not to think about it dropping it in the laundry. Once everything was cleaned she started getting ready for her date with Danny. A shower, a dress and makeup later she was looking stunning in a surprisingly slinky red dress hair blown out around her shoulders and lips red too. Not like a virgin sacrifice at all, she felt more like a grown up woman than she'd ever felt before. Danny knocked right around 6:30 giving them plenty of time to get to the party by 7:00pm and as Laura opened the door she nearly gasped at the sight of Danny. She was looking elegant and statuesque in a long black dress modest heels so as to not be overly giant next to tiny Laura. She wore green emerald stones at her throat and wrist and in her hands she had a wrist corsage for Laura and two masks. "Hi," was all that Laura could get out & "Hi", was all that Danny managed looking Laura up and down. They stood in the doorway a little too long, until Laura snapped out of it an invited the tall red head into her room. Danny slid past touching Laura on her hips shooting a real feeling of excitement up the tiny girl's body. She closed the door behind her and closed the distance between them. "Here Holis, I um I got this for you," Danny said reverting to Laura's last name to take the edge off the tension. She slipped the corsage onto Laura's wrist and they sorta stayed holding hands for a minute. Danny bent down taking Laura's hand up gently and kissed it to which Laura actually demurred at her touch. Again another lengthy silence between them as fire passed between their eyes.

Then Laura noticed the masks, "Hey what are those?" she pulled one of the masks out from Danny's grasp. "Oh silly me I forgot to tell you tonight is a masked affair. We do that so that all Summers greet each other anew and we are all friends and we are all equal on this night. And since our enemies are not allowed at the event we don't have to worry." Danny said placing her own mask on her beautiful face so that only her mouth was visible. "Wow, ok that's a cool idea Danny, the Summers are an amazing group of woman!" Laura put her own mask on that accented her red dress perfectly. "Yes, we fight always for what is right and good as women, as warriors, as sisters and…" she paused getting closer to Laura putting her arms around her and bending down to her lips, "as lovers." Danny finally kissed Laura gently but passionately and nearly lifting the tiny girl off the floor. While they kissed the door opened silently, Carmilla watched the whole thing happen, and just as they pulled away from each other, she vanished mere seconds before both women turned to look at the 'suddenly' open door. "Huh, I coulda sworn I closed that door didn't I Danny?" Laura said looking at it but not really seeing it. Danny pulled her gaze back to her when she spoke saying, "No, um I didn't notice Laura all I've seen since I walked in here was you." Again, Laura blushed and demurred turning away slightly noticing the alarm clocks time as she did so. "Ooh Danny we better go or you'll miss the big announcement. I really do hope you win you know you would just make the best huntress leader or whatever it's called," Laura said grabbing her clutch and turning back to Danny, who had moved to the door with her hand outstretched beckoning Laura too her. "Oh Laura with you on my arm tonight I don't see how anything could go wrong." Laura took Danny's hand and the two left the room and headed for the Summer Society's house moon gazing and feeling pretty excited about being in each other's company.

Moments later Carmilla poofed back into the room in a tight fitting dress trimmed with leather and wearing blood drop garnets around her neck. She looked dark, mysterious and ready to feed, kill or seduce and really for Carmilla was there really that much of a difference in her long life.


	3. Chapter 3 -Huntress and Prey

**Authors Note:** This story takes place sort of between Ep 7 8, 9 & 10 as an off shoot story. I tried to weave it in as best as I could but you will need to just imagine some of this into the plotline ok. This was me sort of imagining if maybe something more was happening between Danny and Laura than what was shown and IF this had happened it might explain Danny's overprotectiveness and dislike of Carmilla a bit more. Sometimes in college you start to date someone even sleep with them but it doesn't go anywhere and this was my attempt to show how that could have happened a bit more for Laura and Danny. Plus I really wanted them to at least get a kiss in and you know maybe more. For the record Carmilla and Laura are OTP but sometimes before you get there you need to see how you fit with other. I LOVE Danny (and Sharon Belle) and wanted to see her shine a bit before her fall from favor. Should also mention that YES there will be mature content in the 3rd chapter. Sex and hotness. You are forewarned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla or the Characters only the words I choose to use to write about them. All respect to the creators of the series, the actors portrayals and all involved.

 **The Summer Society Soiree** :

 **Chapter 3 -Huntress and Prey**

At the soiree the party was in full swing, the Glee club was doing Lady Gaga & Rihanna as Gregorian chants in the main parlor room. The dining room was filled with amazing bite sized delicacies that Laura had a hard time identifying. Luckily, Danny was there to steer her clear of the blood sausage puffs, balut eggs, geoduck sashimi & something the alchemy club whipped up that appeared to have people floating slightly above the ground trailing a stinky green fog behind them. It seemed like the was no expense spared and Danny told Laura that the alumni were very serious about this event being a major success so they spent more money on it than anything else. Even the Adonis festival and hunt, but mostly because a hunt didn't need many funds to keep it entertaining. Moreover, the festival was more like a drum circle style camping, sky clad in the woods, so again low cost. They did a few laps around the whole party, everyone was immaculately dressed and all masked it was definitely hard to tell who was who, but Danny whispered her ideas about this person or that to her. Laura picked up two glasses of Champaign from a patter a waiter offered her and handed one to Danny, "Here you go, maybe this might take the edge of the nervousness huh?" Danny took it taking a big gulp and smiling at Laura said, "Oh god Laura thank you so much for doing this with me and being here for me. I um can't think of a single person I'd rather be with." Laura smiled big took a tiny sip and slipped her hand into Danny's as someone from across the room clinked their glass to get everyone's attention. Danny whispered, "That's the Alumni President with The Dean to her right, I think its beginning!" Laura squeezed her hand and leaned into her a bit more.

"Summer Ladies and those few Gentlemen at least those brave enough to attend may we call you all to attention. Soon the choosing of our lead Huntress will happen and she will spend the rest of the night honored and adored, but before we do so the traditions must be upheld!" The President of the Alumni Association said all of this as The Dean mostly scowled next to her. A ram's horn sounded and the room parted to let the musicians set up and then the Alumni Summers took up their dancing position with the rest of the crowd and young Summers surrounding them. The music started and a clearly traditional dance began it wasn't hard an resembled a basic waltz with a few extra turns and a bit faster than perhaps normal. Once a few turns were made the elder Summers invited the younger ones to the floor with their partners. Danny asked Laura for her hand and Laura nervous at first declined, but seeing Danny's face accepted though warned her of her bad dancing and left feet. Though as they moved around the room Danny was a perfect leader and Laura actually had no problem following her, she felt as if it was like their kiss earlier and Danny ways carrying her around the room. As they took the turns around the floor Danny pointed out this person and that person again though mostly the gazed deeply into each other's eyes longingly deliciously. Soon though the president of the Alumni Association spoke again over the top of the music calling for a partner change, suggesting that everyone switch to the left and before Laura knew it, she was spun into the arms of the stranger directly to Danny's left. She broke contact with Danny's eyes looking over to see a beautiful woman in black and leather and red garnet drip stones that Laura couldn't help but notice dipped down towards the woman's breasts. Though Laura could only see the woman's eyes and mouth, she knew she was stunning. However delicious this woman's mouth was it was her eyes in particular that enticed Laura as they danced around the floor. 

The woman said next to nothing and all Laura could say was, "Hello". At first, she was still looking for Danny following her around the room as Danny danced with a woman mostly in pale blue with dark chocolate skin who seemed to tower above everyone including Danny, which was saying something. Soon the eyes of the woman Laura danced with drew her in so that she could see only see the dark haired beauty's mesmerizing eyes. They we suddenly everything to Laura glowing slightly in the dimmed light of the room. The music faded from her mind and so did the noise of other people, she wasn't totally aware when the woman started talking but sort of suddenly she realized she was intoning gently a bit of poetry to her.

 _O Beauty! dost thou generate from Heaven or from Hell?_

 _Within thy glance, so diabolic and divine,_

 _Confusedly both wickedness and goodness dwell,_

 _And hence one might compare thee unto sparkling wine._

 _O Loveliness! thou spurnest corpses with delight,_

 _Among thy jewels, Horror hath such charms for thee,_

 _And Murder 'mid thy mostly cherished trinklets bright,_

 _Upon thy massive bosom dances amorously._

 _What matter, if thou comest from the Heavens or Hell,_

 _O Beauty, frightful ghoul, ingenuous and obscure!_

 _So long thine eyes, thy smile, to me the way can tell_

 _Towards that Infinite I love, but never saw._

 _From God or Satan? Angel, Mermaid, Proserpine?_

 _What matter if thou makest—blithe, voluptuous sprite—_

 _With rhythms, perfumes, visions—O mine only queen!—_

 _The universe less hideous and the hours less trite._

[~ by Charles Baudelaire parts of Hymn to Beauty]

With her words so tenderly spoken Laura was in a trance moving around and around the dance floor unnoticed by many of the guests and both ignoring anything or one but themselves. The woman in black and red murmured words sweet as a lullaby in Laura's ears but there were also words under the words she spoke. Though Laura straining to hear couldn't quite make them out, even though she knew they were there.

Under the power of those words and ones underneath them, Laura soon submitted entirely allowing the dark beauty to move her off the dance floor as the music stopped to make way for speeches. They glided off to a dark corner that became even darker when they entered. The rest of the crowd pulled closer in as the Alumni President introduced The Dean who would be announcing next semesters lead Huntress. Pomp and Circumstance along with more champagne was passed out and as the traditional toast to the Summers was raised Laura was released from the trance she'd been slave to and stumbled back into the main room. Where Danny catching site of her pulled her close gripping her hand. "Oh, there you are they are about to announce it. Wish me luck, will you wait for me if I get it? I'm sure they will force me to make a round or two with the alumnae?" Danny asked. Laura promised she would as she was rapidly coming out of her dazed state. She was looking around the room for the woman she'd been dancing with but the woman was nowhere to be found. Sometime later while Laura was trying to focus on the speeches and Danny's soothing embrace, Carmilla stepped out of the shadows removing her mask and a few droplets of blood from her red mouth. She walked silently unnoticed except by one woman in white towards the doorway and once out in the open air she vanished poof into black smoke as a bat took flight in the Summers moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4 -Danny Dos & Don'ts (MA)

**Authors Note:** This story takes place sort of between Ep 7 8, 9 & 10 as an off shoot story. I tried to weave it in as best as I could but you will need to just imagine some of this into the plotline ok. This was me sort of imagining if maybe something more was happening between Danny and Laura than what was shown and IF this had happened it might explain Danny's overprotectiveness and dislike of Carmilla a bit more. Sometimes in college you start to date someone even sleep with them but it doesn't go anywhere and this was my attempt to show how that could have happened a bit more for Laura and Danny. Plus I really wanted them to at least get a kiss in and you know maybe more. For the record Carmilla and Laura are OTP but sometimes before you get there you need to see how you fit with other. I LOVE Danny (and Sharon Belle) and wanted to see her shine a bit before her fall from favor. Should also mention that YES there will be mature content in the 3rd chapter. Sex and hotness. You are forewarned.

 **Chapter Note** : Definitely the Mature content I promised

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla or the Characters only the words I choose to use to write about them. All respect to the creators of the series, the actors portrayals and all involved.

 **The Summer Society Soiree** :

 **Chapter 4 -** Danny Dos & Don'ts (Again Mature Content Ahead)

Finally Danny's name was being called by The Dean as next semester lead Huntress for the Adonis festival and the gathered crowd burst into noise. The Summers whoops and hollers along with the traditional calls and songs raised the volume of the room to a riotous den and Danny was in the center of it all. Borne above the crowd she was paraded around the whole of the house not frat boy style more like high priestess regally carried and adored. Laura saw that the only two people looking unhappy with the news was The Dean herself & a Summer dressed in green that Danny earlier had identified as Mel her chief rival for lead Huntress. The Dean made her excuses and left with her bodyguards in tow, but Mel grabbed two bottles of wine, her bow & arrows, her date & made her way to the back yard where the targets were set up for practice. As Laura looked around marveling at the glory of Danny but still trying to shake off the haze the woman in black & red put her in she noticed a woman all in white and veiled instead of masked. She crossed the room to her as the Danny revelry headed up the stairs. The woman did not move carried nothing in her hands and only followed the progression of Danny's entourage but as Laura approach, she snapped her gaze suddenly back on Laura when she was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Laura stammered reaching up to try to touch the veil. The woman shook and shuddered and suddenly wasn't there in front of Laura but instead behind her whispering in her ear. "Did she says the words, did she look you in the eyes, did she pierce your thighs, did she lie, lie, lie?" And with that she was gone Laura turned this way and that checking each room in the lower half of the house & the woman in white much like the woman she had danced with before was gone. Soon Danny came back to join her, they celebrated drank good deep red wine ate the identifiable foods & danced the rest of the night wildly to the more pop tunes as well as the sexy slow jams that Laura preferred. The kissed several more times under the stained glass roof in the Summers ballroom. By the end of the night Laura didn't want to go partly because of dealing with Carmilla, but also because being with Danny made her feel strong. She needed that after the odd night and the possible specters she'd seen, she at first thought she should tell Danny, but the celebratory mood, music and vibe pushed the thoughts out of her head. She instead focused on Danny, her radiate red head sincerity and passion; she exuded self-assured righteousness that was intensely seductive to Laura. "Can I come up to your room?" Laura asked a slightly tipsy Danny who was kissing her neck on the settee in the solarium where a few of the Summers were quietly making out with their dates. "Um, yes I mean if you want to Laura. We ah don't have to do anything you don't want, I mean if you wanted to do anything at all there..." Laura could see Danny was about to put her foot in her mouth so she stopped her babbling with a kiss. "Danny I'm asking you to take me to your room and if we happen to make it to your bed so be it, but if we end up on the floor. That's ok too." Laura said kissing her hard and passionately and Danny excited literally scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. They kissed the whole way up & as Danny put Laura down in front of her Laura turned outwards from Danny reached up and pulled her head down so that Danny could kiss the back of Laura's neck as she slightly wriggled under Danny's touch.

Luckily Danny had a single room with a lock & private bathroom, a rare commodity at the Summers House and one Mel most likely hated her fore. Once she and tiny Laura opened the door to her room Danny got suddenly a bit shy. Not sure what more to do next so she put on a record of slow old jazz tunes sung by Ella Fitzgerald and they danced a little more. Laura excused herself to the bathroom to remove her makeup and when she came back out she found Danny changed from her dress into a more casual sleep style wear though on Danny it was still lovely somehow more her. Laura thought, it was as if this dress up game was gone and Danny's the hair came down with it her clothes off and suddenly she wanted that more than anything. But first they switched places with Danny in going to the bathroom to take her own makeup and jewelry off and for quick measure she brushed her teeth. When she came out she found Laura's dress on her floor and Laura in her bed with the sheet drawn up to her neck but she was sitting up waiting for her. "Come here Danny," Laura said beckoning with a pat on the bed for her to come and sit. Danny taken aback a bit as she was sure Laura was either naked or mostly so strode dizzyingly over to her sat down and placed a kiss on Laura's lips that set them both on fire. 

Laura stripped Danny's shirt off with the usual Laura grace managing to get her shirt stuck on Danny's nose for a second but once that was sorted things move easier from there on out. Danny slide off her pants and got into bed with Laura who was in fact naked except for her panties, which she whispered to Danny to take off her breathlessly as the cling to each other kissing and caressing every part they could get a hold of. It was frenzied and rushed at first both of them a little over excited and awkward to be naked with each other so quickly, but both of their bodies respond to one another with every touch they knew they were headed for more. As the rolled around in the bed finally both naked Danny started to slow down pulling back to look Laura in the eyes and asked her, "Laura is this what you want? Should I slow down or stop?" Laura kissed her shaking her head saying, "No, no don't stop please Danny but maybe we should slow down. I wanna savor you there's no rush right?" Their kisses deepened and their bodies rhythmic grinding together became less frantic and more intentional and Danny said, "No rush at all we have all night." They pushed together and Laura moaned under their kisses. Danny's knee found its way into Laura's crotch region applying just the right about of pressure on her spot. They kissed and grinded together for some time building and building the tension than Laura pushed Danny onto her back and straddled the gorgeous red head who reached up cupping Laura's breasts with her long hands and fingers & as Laura looked at them she knew she wanted them inside her. So she took Danny's right hand put two fingers into her mouth sucking them until they were wet and guided them down her body and into her ready center. She bucked and cried out in excitement and slammed down repeatedly on Danny's long middle and pointer fingers while arching her back and gripping Danny's tight and trim thighs. As the tension grew and her orgasm was imminent she curved her body and her own hand and fingers plunging them into Danny. This slightly surprised the tall girl enough so that Laura almost went flying off her, but she gripped tighter to Laura leaning up so that they faced each other kissing and fucking while they panted and moaned into each other's ears too.

Laura was of course the one to break first screaming her orgasm and then stiflingly it as she realized she was in the Summers house, but they as there were multiple orgasms that broke over her like uncontrollable spasms she cried out more. Danny held her in one arm and fucked her with the other, she was so lost in them she removed her fingers from Danny and just gave into the pleasure pulsing through her. Danny kissed her breasts and licked up her neckline to cover her mouth with hers and as the spasms subsided and grew again with every move Laura or Danny made they would clumsily kiss again passionate and sloppy. Until finally Laura moved off of Danny's hand pushing her slowly back down to the bed as Laura glided down her long torso kissing licking and even biting here and there. She hit Danny's spot quick with her tongue deep in and out in rapid succession then flattened out her tongue on her clit, which made the red head squirm and writhe against the pressure. Laura brought her fingers up and entered Danny again while she continued to lick and move against Danny's wet open center. They started a rhythm that speed up with every movement until the perfect pace was achieved and Danny was moaning and bucking under the pleasure rippling through her. Twice Laura had to place a hand on Danny's hips to pull her back down onto Laura's mouth because the pressure was almost too much for Danny to take. She undulated moaning feverishly and shuddering calling out breathlessly Laura's name while Laura worked with her tongue and fingers to get Danny off. Both of them felt intensely connected and had needed this night together and figured they had been leading to this since the Dean's town hall. Danny in particular was ready for them to be together and wanted, hoped for more than just this night, but in the meantime she was happy they ended the night in her bed. Finally she had to pull away from Laura's talented touch and collapsed from the nights activities.

They both lay there exhausted by their efforts gripping each other loosely because the room was filled with steam and they we're drenched with sweat. They breathed heavily and unevenly but soon they cooled down and cuddled up next to each other kissing while Laura played slightly with Danny's red flame hair. "Wow ok, um, yes well that was one hellva way to celebrate & get to know you better Hollis," Danny joked using Laura's last name to try to seem more casual than she felt. "Wow indeed Ms. Danny Lawrence Huntress extraordinaire, definitely worth getting all dolled up tonight for you." Laura shot back keeping in pace with the jabbing banter though she felt it was a little out of place considering all the sex they just had. They lay in silence for a min and then a thought occurred to Laura that maybe Danny wanted her to leave. She'd seen it often enough with Carmilla's endless parade of co-ed beauties she spent a night or two with only to kick them out before dawn. But Danny wasn't like Carmilla was she? "So um I guess well I guess I should maybe go," Laura started to sit up a bit. Danny bolted upright in bed, "NO!" She practically shouted it and then adjusted herself, "I mean, no. Laura you should stay. Like for 1 thing walking across campus at this time of night could be very dangerous as the Zetas might be returning to campus from their retreat in the mountains. And I mean while I don't mind walking you back to make sure you get home safely and all I'd rather you'd just stay here, like with me the whole night in my bed."

Laura was not in shock because this was Danny all over, but she definitely was happy so she plinked a big kiss on her saying, "Thanks Danny, I will, stay I mean, in your bed, with you, tonight." They both lay back down, Danny with her arm around Laura & Laura spooned up against Danny's long frame. Again silence set in for a second and Danny feeling awkward started to babble again, "Also, we could get pancakes in the morning if you want & maybe go see a movie tomorrow or hang with some of the Summer ladies. I'd like you to get to know them if we're doing whatever we are doing," Danny finished with the question lingering in the air and suddenly Laura had a flash of the woman in black and red stones in her mind and especially where those stone lay, between the woman's breasts. She pulled just slightly away from Danny distancing herself just a tiny bit. "Well," she said taking a gulp of air and said somewhat coolly, "How about we take things slow Danny. I mean after tonight maybe we should feel it all out more. Like ok Pancakes yes, all day hang let's see what happens be organic right?" Laura settled back down in bed, but Danny stiffened a bit though didn't want to scare Laura any more than she assumed she had by her reaction to Danny's all day proposal so she said, "Cool no, I get it yes, organic like this was, right?" She gestured to the bed somewhat ironically but also not though Laura missed it because she'd already fallen asleep sort of but whispered "Yes this was organic peanut butter Danny." Danny trying not to laugh realized things were ok, pulled the covers up a bit kissed Laura gently on the cheek, and went to sleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5 -A Restless Night's Sleep (MA)

**Authors Note:** This story takes place sort of between Ep 7 8, 9 & 10 as an off shoot story. I tried to weave it in as best as I could but you will need to just imagine some of this into the plotline ok. This was me sort of imagining if maybe something more was happening between Danny and Laura than what was shown and IF this had happened it might explain Danny's overprotectiveness and dislike of Carmilla a bit more. Sometimes in college you start to date someone even sleep with them but it doesn't go anywhere and this was my attempt to show how that could have happened a bit more for Laura and Danny. Plus I really wanted them to at least get a kiss in and you know maybe more. For the record Carmilla and Laura are OTP but sometimes before you get there you need to see how you fit with other. I LOVE Danny (and Sharon Belle) and wanted to see her shine a bit before her fall from favor. Should also mention that YES there will be mature content. Sex and hotness. You are forewarned.

 **Chapter Note** : Mature content continuation

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla or the Characters only the words I choose to use to write about them. All respect to the creators of the series, the actors portrayals and all involved.

 **The Summer Society Soiree** :

 **Chapter 5: A Restless Night's Sleep (MA Content)**

Laura sleep was fitful however filled with dreams like snapshots of the soiree but morphed displaced in time. Summers in modern clothes waltzed to the same traditional song Laura heard before. Dressed in gothic ball gowns pilled high with ruffles and lace and the few gentlemen and ladies in ancient morning jackets or slim crisp tux suits. Grotesque food rotted on tables while passersby picked at the revolting nibbles here and there. The shadows were darker and the Summer's Hall seemed bigger and deeper swelled to seem as if the other side of the room was miles away and the number of people too seemed overwhelming in the enlarged space choking the room with dancers. Laura was once again dancing with Danny but this time unmasked still radiantly beautiful her dress oddly tighter than Laura remembered it being and they moved around the floor lighter than before not entirely graceful but fully in pace with the rest of the dancers and clutching each other tightly. Until a masked stranger tapped Danny on the shoulder asking for Laura's hand for a dance and once asked Laura and the dark haired white skinned stranger were immediately on the dance floor moving at a breakneck pace for a waltz. Laura looked down at her feet noticing that she and her dance partner were both floating a good 5 inches above the floor feet moving at a swift pace, faster and faster like Willy Wonka's scary boat ride.

Once the room was a blur speeding past Laura's eyes along with the other dancers spinning blurred shapes her dark dance partner moved her from the dance floor guiding her to a dark corner of the hall. It was little more than an archway with a dark recess behind it and she found that the masked stranger had maneuvered her to the deepest darkest part taking off her mask to reveal Carmilla's white face and eyes glimmering at her. Laura heard a low purr of a cat and felt Carmilla's arms holding her firmly against the wall. Laura did not wish to struggle or escape her grip, she only wanted to look deep into Carmilla's eyes, or at her deep red lips or down the front of her deep plunging bodice where her bosom was powdered and perfumes and indeed intoxicating. Carmilla whispered again into her ear " _O Beauty! dost thou generate from Heaven or from Hell?"_ Laura writhed under Carmilla's touch; one hand tracing her face and down her arm the other firm on Laura's hip and bottom. Finally, Carmilla leaned in to kiss Laura who prostrated herself forward to welcome Carmilla's lips, but Carmilla stopped short leaving their lips brushing and barely touching. She breathed into Laura's mouth, _"O Loveliness! thou spurnest corpses with delight_ " slightly kissing her but with a nip of a bite at the end enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. Laura shuddered and felt faint; nearly swooning over the desire she felt coursing through her. Then all of a sudden, Carmilla pushed her lips onto Laura's the force of which nearly knocked the breath out of her, as she was surprised into ecstasy. They kissed and kissed Carmilla sucking on the blood coming from Laura's tiny bite mark. Laura with her eyes closed could only feel Carmilla on her around her and was revealing in it & even when Carmilla pulled away, she was still in a blissful haze.

They both grabbed and groped each other, with Carmilla propping Laura's right leg up around her own hip and moving her left hand up Laura's petticoat and skirt. She teased Laura putting firm hand on her leg and thighs and pulling her closer while pushing her up against the wall. Carmilla's right hand too went under Laura's skits and teased along her increasing wet spot then Carmilla thrust her fingers into her releasing an enormous moan from brunette's eager lips. Laura opened her eyes to see if anyone saw or heard them, but noticed that from their dark corner no one could see them at all, as they rushed by in a blur of colors and light. Laura gave into the steady measured movement of the dark beauties graceful pursuits of pleasure. They rocked together against the wall urgency escalating within Laura's body forcefully and wildly, she couldn't help herself anymore she came exhaustingly and nearly violently under Carmilla's unwavering touch. They both were breathless and excited, but Carmilla's dark eyes had and electricity to them that when Laura saw them fully at first scared her, but she relaxed when Carmilla kissed her. As they pulled away from their kiss Carmilla started kissing down Laura's neckline to her bosoms and then down the front of her corset and then put her head under Laura's petticoat and skirt. Suddenly the pleasure Laura had just experienced was eclipsed by the sensation of Carmilla's tongue twirling on Laura's velvety soft vulva. She was once again sent to a place of intoxication and euphoria causing tremors to spread all over her into exquisite bursts filling her body and mind and then suddenly a sharp piercing sense of pain on her thigh rung out in her mind. Laura exclaimed breathlessly in joy and pain and Carmilla pulled up out from under her skirts, mouth red with blood. Laura was in too much shock to scream or be afraid she merely said, "Where did the red come from?" Carmilla wiped it away with her thumb licking it all up, as if it were chocolate on her lips saying, "You are mine now, no one will hurt you, not tonight, not ever." Laura felt dizzy from the blood loss and sex she swooned into Carmilla's arms who adjusted her and sat her neatly on a settee, kissing her lips once deeply to awaken her and then vanished.

Laura sat bolt upright in Danny's bed with a little exhalation of a gasp groping at her leg looking for a wound, she pulled her leg from the covers and examined her left then right thigh and found nothing. She looked all over her legs from her place on the bed but seeing nothing laid back down noticing that Danny wasn't there. She looked around seeing Danny's clothes from the night before on the floor of the room but Laura's had been carefully hung and folded her unmentionables in a little tote bag next to them and on top of that fresh clothes to wear, that looked like her own clothes. She was confused and looked around the room for a clock. It was noon, "Noon, what Jesus how long did I sleep?" Laura exclaimed as she jumped out of bed to put on the clothes that yes, were definitely hers. When the door opened and she jumped/fell back into the bed frantically pulling up the covers. "Relax Laura it's just me, it's just me Danny," she said over Laura's screams that erupted from her uncontrollably. Laura looked up and relaxed instantly but continued to cover up, "Oh god Danny, wow, whoa so sorry, I just, I was just um getting dressed and I wow you scared me and how did you get my clothes anyway." Danny smiled noticing Laura's failing attempts to cover herself up completely; she dropped her eyes a bit when Laura noticed her noticing, "Oh yeah sorry bout that I didn't mean to scare you I was just brining in breakfast." Laura noticed the tray of food Danny had and was indeed very hungry but let Danny finish, "I uh also your clothes well, since you slept so late I thought you'd might like some clothes to wear that aren't fancy party clothes to have food in cause nothing I have would remotely fit you." They both laughed at the thought of Danny's clothes dwarfing Laura due to the extreme differences in their heights. "Oh, ok thanks Danny that was well, just super amazing of you to think of that. I totally like, well I was like I said in the middle of getting dressed when you came in. So could I just have you turn around or, like…" Laura started, "Oh, OH um yes, well I forgot the creampuffs so I will just go back down and grab those. Start on the pancakes and I'll join you in a min, I'll knock to make sure you're dressed this time." Danny set the tray down and headed out the door taking a few last looks at Laura's naked but sort of covered up body, secretly wishing she were bolder to ask to stay and perhaps kiss Laura good morning.


End file.
